Stay
by Jas2331
Summary: Gin and Rangiku were taking a moonlit walk when emotions and feelings start to resurface from the past. Will Rangiku confess something that she might regret later on, or will Gin lose his best friend and love interest? GinxRan, One-Shot.


**Hey, guys and girls, it's me again! I loved my other fiction so I decided to write another one! **

**Title: Stay**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 1,376**

_**This is special, because this fiction is dedicated to one of my favorite pictures of Rangiku and Gin, it's by **__**ajrz91619**__** from Photo Bucket and the picture is named 'Me and My Girl.' **_

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters are created by Tite Kubo. However this plot is mine, and was not created for payment purposes, but for the readers enjoyment; and no intention of infringing upon any copywrite.**

**Now, please enjoy and read on!**

* * *

**~.~**

It was a moon lit walk with her, and her best friend. She was coming back from a surprise birthday party, which included taicho's and even the squad 1 captain. There was good news and bad news.

The good news was that _shockingly_, the birthday party was hers and she should be happy and celebrating with her closes friends.

Wrong.

The bad news was that Rangiku _hated _her birthday, she only had one person to blame. Shūhei Hisagi: her _ex-fiancè. _She couldn't stress the ex part enough in her mind. Oh, how much she loved that man, and what he did to her was a total stab in the back.

She just wanted to burst into tears, but held them in for Gin. She just wanted to push that memory to the back of her mind, but couldn't keep it from resurfacing.

_Rangiku woke up bright and early and went to Shuhei's house. He told her to come to his house as soon as she woke up_ _for a surprise. _

_She used shunpo to get to their even faster. She got to the ninth division barracks in no time, she opened the door to his room of the barrack with a wide grin, but slowly her face turned from happy, to confusion, to horror. His clothes were on the floor, but not just his clothes._

_She walked in and saw wine on one of his coffee tables. Rangiku walked down the hallway with a shaking hand and tears ready she slid open the shoji screen for his room._

_Rangiku let out a scream of horror and fell to her knees, crying hysterically._

_Shūhei quickly got off of Soi Fon and looked for his pants and put them on. He ran over to Rangiku. 'B-Baby this isn't-"_

_He tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away and shot up herself. "Don't you **EVER **touch me again, Shūhei Hisagi! We're over a-and I **NEVER **want to see you again!" _

_Rangiku threw her engagement ring at Shūhei and ran out of the ninth division baracks for good._

Rangiku couldn't help from wiping a tear away. It's been a year since the horrific accident, but she has moved on, or still trying to at least.

Gin frowned. She was crying again, she happened to do that a lot this evening when she was alone and her only excuse was that she had something in her eye that kept coming back 3 times.

He tried to ask why but she wouldn't never tell him. The only person Rangiku ever told about the accident was Hinamori- and she swore to secrecy never to tell anybody.

"Rangiku." She cursed under her breath. She only wiped one tear, was he looking at her from the periphery of his vision?

She stayed silent, but that never kept Gin from going on.

"Rangiku- I will not accept 'no' for an answer or any excuses this time. Tell me why you were crying so much today. And wanted to leave early from _your _birthday party."

There was a long silence. So long that Gin didn't think she would ever reply. The air around them was very dense. It was no awkward silence, but rather incoherent. Besides, Rangiku hated silence she will talk no matter what.

"Gin I . . . I don't feel comfortable telling anyone. I'm sorry."

It felt like time stopped. Gin felt like someone plunged a knife into his heart and twisted it into different directions. His best friend and long-time crush couldn't trust him? What does that tell Gin?

Gin stopped walking, with his frown still on his face. "You can't... Trust me?"

Rangiku turned around with a look of confusion. "Of course. I would trust you with my life! I just can't tell you. It's too humiliating."

As much as he wanted to believe her he couldn't go on, without knowing. He didn't want to know just to be noisy, he wanted to know so he could help her get over this, so she doesn't have to cry anymore.

"I know it must be, Rangiku, but if you can't tell me, who can you tell? If you think I'll laugh or make fun of you for it, you're sadly mistaken, but if you think I do than you don't trust me, and if you don't trust me- who can you trust?"

Rangiku now had silent tears streaming down her face. "It's not that I can't trust you dammit! I just have my own reasons for keeping this to my self!" she said with a clenched fist.

He wanted to walk up to her and hug her and tell her everything is okay, but this wasn't just about telling him. It was about trust now.

"Ha! Personal reasons?! You tell me everything about yourself and nag about everything little thing I don't do as if we're some old married couple! And talking about marriage what happened with you and that scar-faced punk? Huh?! Or are you not going to tell me that either?" With a tear forming in his eye now.

That's the straw that broke the cammal's back.

And now she was screaming.

"You want to know what happened?! The bastard **CHEATED ON ME! **and you know when? Last year on this exact day!" She felt weak kneed but didn't fall. "He scarred me for the rest of my life. Since him, I don't even want to trust men anymore."

Her knuckles turned white and started to trickle blood. "Heh, the only reason I trust you..."

Gin opened his eyes and looked at her while she stared back at him.

"... Is because I love you too much not to."

And within a flash Gin shunpoed them both into an alley when she was about to ask why he did that her lips got caught with his. He gripped her wrist and redirected it to his neck.

Rangiku was still surprised, her eyes were wide with confusion. He pulled back and instantly regretted what he did.

"I'm sorry Rangiku-"

And now it was his turn to be silenced when she pulled his neck down and kissed him with her smooth lips. Oh, how long he has waited for this day. Some people can say 1 year while others say 100. The others would be right.

Ever since he saw her, he knew she was the right one for his cold heart and only she could warm it again. And she has.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned into his mouth and he smirked at that.

Gin traced his tounge on her bottom lip asking for entrance, she couldn't refuse and there tounges danced to the rhythm of their heart beats.

With no oxygen left, they were forced to pull apart from their own lungs. Rangiku was breathing heavier than Gin, but both were breathing heavy.

"Stay." She managed to breathe out, with a worried look on her face.

He rose an eye brow, with confusion on his face. "Huh?"

Rangiku had a tear stream down her right eye. "Please stay. Don't leave me like Hisagi."

Gin kissed her chastily with his eyes open. He wiped away the tear.

"There's no where else I would rather be."

* * *

**A/N: Yay that was easy! Took me like an hour to write this one shot. Please R and R and F! **

**Much love,**

**_Jas2331_**


End file.
